Mama
by 1234567890ssdfghjkl
Summary: "Maafkan aku, Ma …."/SasuSakuSara/Family/Hurt/Comfort/Drabble/Terinspirasi dari Naruto Gaiden chapter 1/Dont Like Dont Read.


**Mama**

naruto©masashi kishimoto

**Inspired by Naruto Gaiden Chapter 01**

* * *

_"Apa Papa memakai kacamata?"_

_"Kurasa … dia tidak memakainya …kukira …."_

_"Kukira?! Kau menikahinya dan kau mengiranya?"_

_"Ya, Papa mu jarang berada di desa waktu kecil dulu. Sekarang juga, sih. Tapi …."_

_"Hey, Ma! Mama benar istrinya, kan__?"_

_"Sekarang apa, sih maumu?! Tingkahmu hari ini aneh sekali!"_

_"Yang aneh itu hubungan Mama dengan Papa."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Siapa … wanita di samping Papa? Wanita yang memakai kacamata …."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Gadis itu menangis, lagi. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Tapi beberapa hari ini ia memang menjadi sangat sensitif. Terutama jika menyangkut tentang siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Siapa ibunya yang sebenarnya? Kenapa ayahnya meninggalkannya? Kenapa keluarganya berbeda dengan yang lainnya?

Terus. Dan pertanyaan itu terus berulang-ulang di kepalanya. Membuat ia berpikir negatif. Terlebih lagi ketika melihat foto ayahnya bersama dengan wanita berkacamata yang tak ia ketahui namanya.

Berbagai asumsi negatif memenuhi kepalanya.

Jangan-jangan dia anak haram.

Jangan-jangan orangtuanya tak pernah menikah.

Jangan-jangan ia anak yang telah dibuang.

Jangan-jangan Sakura bukan ibu kandungnya. Sakura hanyalah wanita yang ditugaskan oleh ayahnya untuk menjaganya.

Jangan-jangan dan jangan-jangan terus-menerus berputar di kepalanya tanpa menyadari bahwa wanita itu tampak begitu lelah.

Gadis itu tak sadar bahwa perkataannya telah melukai hati wanita itu. Ia tak menyadari bahwa ia menambah beban wanita itu.

Gadis itu tak sadar bahwa wanita itu telah mengalami banyak penderitaan yang disebabkan oleh ayahnya. Ia tak menyadari bahwa wanita itu pun kesepian, namun tetap berusaha bahagia dihadapannya.

Ia tak menyadari bahwa wanita itu telah terlalu letih hingga kondisinya sering memburuk.

Gadis itu tak menyadari bahwa Sakura, ibunya adalah wanita yang paling menderita di sini.

Bahwa Sakura adalah orang yang bertahan keras dan berjuang demi dirinya. Dan kini ia menyakitinya.

Sarada menambah beban wanita itu, membuat wanita itu menangis dalam diam tanpa disadari olehnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Bagaimana jika memang benar Sakura bukan ibu kandungmu? Apa kau akan membencinya? Apa kau akan meninggalkannya?"_

_Dan ia terdiam dalam tangisnya. _

_"Mama …."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Sakura terlalu banyak pikiran. Itu membuatnya letih tak hanya fisik. Namun juga batin," jelas Shizune. Pria itu menatap sosok yang terbaring lemah itu dengan tatapan yang tak terartikan.

_"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Sakura?"_

"Aku permisi dulu. Kalau terjadi sesuatu, kaubisa menghubungiku lagi," pamit Shizune sambil berlalu meninggalkan kedua insan tersebut.

Pria itu duduk di samping ranjang Sakura. Ia menatapnya dalam. Tatapannya sendu. Ada rasa penyesalan yang begitu besar ketika melihat wanita itu.

"Papa …."

"…."

Kedua manusia beda generasi itu meninggalkan Sakura dan mencari tempat lain untuk berbincang.

Sasuke kembali dan keadaan Sakura belum membaik. Ia bertemu anaknya sebentar sebelum akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berbicara hanya berdua saja. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Sarada. Banyak sekali. Namun ia tak tau harus memulainya darimana. Ia terlalu canggung. Dan Sasuke pun tak terlihat memiliki inisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada Sakura yang tengah terbaring sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Papa …."_

_"Hn?"_

_"Sebenarnya … aku … aku anak siapa?" _

_Sasuke terkejut dengan pertanyaan putri semata wayangnya. _

_"Kenapa … aku tidak mirip dengan Papa dan Mama? Kenapa aku memakai kacamata dan kalian tidak? Sebenarnya …." Ucapannya terhenti. Airmata mengalir di kedua sudut matanya. Sasuke menatapnya pilu kemudian memandang langit yang tampak tenang. _

_"Sarada …."_

_"…."_

_"Bolehkah Papa meminta sesuatu padamu?"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Papa mohon, jangan membuat mamamu sedih."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Dia sudah terlalu banyak menderita karena Papa. Papa meninggalkannya ketika kaumasih bayi. Membiarkannya mengurusmu sendirian. Papa tak mendampinginya ketika ia kesakitan saat melahirkanmu. Papa tak pernah ada di saat dia membutuhkan Papa__. Papa selalu meninggalkannya. Papa hanya berharap, dia bisa mendidikmu agar tak menjadi seperti Papa. Tapi sepertinya Papa terlalu membebaninya…."_

_"Papa …."_

_"Melihatnya seperti ini membuat Papa merasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya Papa membiarkan ia menanggung semuanya sendirian. Seharusnya kau adalah tanggung jawab kami berdua. Tapi Papa terlalu egois dan membiarkan ia menanggung semuanya sendirian."_

_Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya. Airmata mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. Ia menangis dalam diam. Sasuke menggenggam tangannya. Menatapnya lembut. _

_"Kau adalah anak kami Sarada. Anak Papa dan Mama."_

_"…."_

_"Mama yang mengandungmu, yang melahirkanmu, menyusuimu, dan merawatmu hingga kau besar seperti sekarang ini. Jadi, bolehkah Papa meminta tolong padamu?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Mama …." sebut gadis itu lirih. Ia memandang sedih wanita yang kini belum sadarkan diri itu. Airmatanya kembali menetes. Rasa penyesalan itu begitu besar. Rasa bersalah yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Perkataan ayahnya telah membuatnya sadar. Bahwa selama ini ia hanya bisa menyusahkan ibunya. Bahwa ia hanya membuat ibunya sedih. Bahwa dibalik sosoknya yang kuat, ibunya hanyalah wanita biasa. Wanita yang rapuh, namun tetap berusaha kuat dan bahagia demi dirinya, anaknya.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Maafkan aku, Ma …."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**tamat**

* * *

Gue nangis beneran pas baca manganya. Pertama, gue kasian sama Sarada yang kehilangan kasih sayang ayahnya. Kedua, gue kasian sama Sakura yang diragukan sama Sarada. Ketiga, foto keluarganya bikin ngenes. Hahahahaha

Gue bikin ini cuma buat menghibur diri sendiri yang terlalu kacau. Wkwkwk

Maaf untuk segala kekurangan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

*Thanks to **daffodila** yang udah kasih saran untuk ganti 'aku' jadi 'papa'. Sudah digantiii :)

**Dan silahkan keluarkan uneg-uneg kalian. Wkwkwk **


End file.
